K-On - The Making of the Madoka Magica Movie
by Darth-Joker
Summary: Mugi has a wish. She wishes for her four closest friends and her to play the five magical girls of her favorite anime show - Madoka Magica! Due to the wealth and connections of her family, Mugi's wish becomes reality. A new live-action Madoka Magica movie starts filming in Japan, and Mugi and her friends get the five lead roles! Will this bring HTT to magical superstardom?
1. Chapter 1

K-On!:

_The Making of the Madoka Magica Movie_

**Chapter 1**

"It sure is nice of Sawa-chan to let us use our club room even after we've graduated!" Yui exclaimed.

"Well, its summer break right now, so it's not like we're in the way or anything!" Ritsu exclaimed in turn.

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Mugi?" asked Mio.

"I'll tell you after I prepare some tea and cakes for all of us!" Mugi replied, with her most serene smile.

"After all, that seems appropriate given what I'm about to bring up…" Mugi continued in a different sounding voice, and with an added touch of maturity.

"_**Oooo**_…!" Yui and Ritsu exclaimed over that.

"Mugi, have you been taking acting lessons somewhere?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, you sounded like a totally different person just a second ago." Azusa added in.

"You could say that." Mugi said, "What I have to talk to you about has a lot to do with acting, after all!"

This revelation caused Yui and Ritsu to blink in anticipation, and then look at each other with frenzied excitement! Meanwhile, Azusa and Mio felt a certain dread start to come over them.

It was just a short time after Mio, Mugi, Ritsu, and Yui had all graduated from high school. Soon, they'd be going on to College. But before that happened, Mugi had a dream she wanted to accomplish with her friends. A dream that she now discussed with them while they all enjoyed tea and cake in the Light Music Club clubroom.

"I don't spend a lot of time watching TV." Mugi began, after taking a sip of tea, "But there was one show I watched that I truly fell in love with!"

"What show is that?" asked Ritsu excitedly.

"_Puella Magi Madoka Magica._" Mugi answered.

"Puella Magi…" Yui replied with a look of bewilderment, "What does that mean?"

"I think it's Italian for 'Magical Girl'" Mio answered.

"Hey, you never told me that you were studying Italian!" Ritsu exclaimed at Mio.

"Well, you never asked!" Mio exclaimed in turn, "Since we made friends with Mugi, I thought it might be nice to learn at least a little bit about the various languages of Europe."

"We really could have used that back during our London trip!" Yui shouted, bashfully, while rubbing the back of her head.

"If you thought _that_ trip was exciting, Yui…" Mugi interjected, while grinning a bit mischievously, and recapturing that different voice from before, "Then you've seen _nothing_ yet."

"She's doing it again!" Yui exclaimed.

"_Hey_…" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow, and starting to grow suspicious, "Is that a voice you came up with on your own, or is it you trying to imitate someone?"

"It's me trying to imitate a character from the show I mentioned before." Mugi replied cheerfully, "I'm trying to imitate a character that's a lot like me! A character named _Mami Tomoe_."

"Is this character the reason you like this magical girl show a lot?" Mio asked.

"She's one of the main reasons why, yes." Mugi answered, "But I love everything about the show, even the sadder parts that touched my heart. And get this! There's precisely five major magical girl characters in the show, just like there's the five of us!"

"I… think I get why you wanted to meet with all of us here." Mio stated.

"You want us to put on a stage performance based on that show!" Azusa exclaimed excitedly, "That could be really cool!"

"Wow, Azu-nyan, you rarely get so excited like that!" Yui shouted in turn.

"It is great to see!" Ritsu added in.

"I-I just love the idea of putting on one more big performance with all of you!" Azusa exclaimed shyly, embarrassed over how open she had been with her feelings here.

"It's not a musical performance, though." Mugi stated, "It's a full-fledged movie production. A member of my family bought the rights to produce a live-action movie based on the Puella Magi Madoka Magica TV show!"

"Incredible…" Mio stated breathlessly.

"Wow…" Ritsu quickly added in, getting star-struck while turning to face Yui, "Do you know what this means, Yui-chan?!"

"What, what?!" Yui asked excitedly.

"We're going to be stars!" Ritsu exclaimed!

"YAY!" the two girls exclaimed while glomping each other.

Mugi then chuckled a bit.

"At least I won't have to worry about the two of you having good chemistry for your roles in the movie." Mugi said, recapturing her Mami voice.

"What roles are they?" asked Yui.

"I picked out roles for each of us, as long as you don't mind playing them." Mugi added in, "And you're going to get to be the titular character, Yui. You're going to get to be Madoka Kaname!"

Yui's eyes lit up, while her heart started racing.

"I'm going to get to be the lead actress in a movie…" she said, scarcely believing it, "Wow…!"

"Hey!" Ritsu interjected, "What about me then?"

"You get to be Yui's character's best friend, Sayaka Miki." Mugi replied, "Here's some character sketches I brought with me."

Mugi then handed over character sketches of Madoka and Sayaka to Yui and Ritsu respectively.

"Wow, that's one really elaborate costume!" Yui said about her character.

"I get to wield swords?! That totally rocks!" Ritsu chimed in.

"Given how good you are at playing the drums, I figured you would probably be a good fit for a sword-wielder, Ritsu." Mugi added, "Now, Mio, you might have the most important role of all!"

Mio looked absolutely horrified about this.

Mugi then pushed forward a third character sketch, which Ritsu and Yui quickly sized up.

"Yeah, Mio, this next magical girl looks just like you!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Her costume is so sleek and sexy!" Yui added in.

"S-sexy?!" Mio exclaimed in alarm, "I-I'm not sure I should be the one playing such a…"

"It's not a revealing costume." Mugi quickly interjected, "Actually, Homura Akemi's costume is probably the least revealing of all! That should give you some comfort, Mio."

That did calm Mio some, but not entirely.

"…Still." she said after a brief pause, "You guys know the problems I have with stage fright. Do you really want me playing such an important character?!"

Thankfully for Mio, somebody else became intrigued by the Homura role.

"I'll play her if you don't want to, Mio." Azusa quickly interjected, "She looks really cool!"

"But Azusa, I thought you would fit better as the redheaded spear-wielder Kyouko Sakura." Mugi stated.

"Redheaded?" Azusa said, "I don't want to dye my hair all red!"

"I don't mind dying my hair if it means I can get a smaller role." Mio stated.

"Well, I guess the two of you can switch then." Mugi stated, "Azusa can be Homura, and Mio can be Kyouko. But Azusa, you'll probably have to wear high-heels and a wig to pull off this role."

"I'll do it!" Azusa stated.

"Ok then." Mugi said, "It sounds like you all want to support me in making this movie!"

"Of course we do!" Ritsu chimed in, "It's not every day you get a chance at superstardom! Do you know what this means, Yui?"

"Um…" Yui began in reply, "We're going to get to wear some really flashy costumes?"

"Well, yeah, but something more important than that!" Ritsu added.

"Um… we'll get to do loads of practice between takes!" Yui exclaimed.

"No, silly!" Ritsu exclaimed, while bopping Yui on the head, "It means we're going to get to make lotsa and lotsa of… MONEY!"

Azusa and Mio made nervous and slightly disapproving sighs over Ritsu's words here.

Still, everybody was in high spirits over the idea of getting to play key roles in a live-action Madoka Magica movie.

"When does the filming for this movie begin, Mugi?" Mio asked.

"About a week from today." Mugi said, "Don't worry about transportation. That's all arranged. But I think we should get together this weekend to watch the anime together. That way you can learn more about your characters!"

"That sounds good to me." Ritsu exclaimed, "Well guys, we're in for a great Summer!"

HTT then released a collective cheer. Mugi's plans were going even more smoothly than she had hoped. Mugi's wish would soon become a reality! But would that wish bring with it a high cost for the girls of HTT?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As per Mugi's suggestion, the girls of HTT decided to marathon Madoka Magica over the weekend. The plan was to watch the first four episodes Friday night, episodes five through eight Saturday morning, and the final four episodes Saturday night. The girls of HTT decided to hold this weekend watching over Yui's place, with the thought being that if any messes were left in their wake, Ui could be safely relied upon to clean them up!

"She'll also serve us refreshments!" joked Mugi, causing everybody but Azusa to laugh or chuckle.

"Poor Ui…" sighed Azusa.

"Don't worry, Azu-nyan!" piped up Yui, "I'm sure Ui will love helping us out for a great cause like making a movie!"

Thankfully for HTT, Yui's words proved right.

Ui kept the drinks and popcorn coming while Yui, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, and Azusa all crowded around the TV screen. Mugi had popped in the Madoka Magica Volume 1 Blu-Ray, while Ui had turned off the lights. It was time to enjoy the show!

_During Episode 1…_

"That opening dream sequence was intense!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"And very scary!" Yui said in a deep dramatic voice, looking shocked.

"I hope I have a stunt double for that opening scene…" Azusa stated.

"You will, don't worry." Mugi reassured her.

"Hey, I think I know how that cute, adorable, white cat-thing grants wishes!" Yui piped up.

"Oh?" asked Mugi, her interest piqued, "And how's that?"

"That big monster in the opening scene looks like a giant lamp when in silhouette!" Yui exclaimed excitedly, "So I'm sure if you just rub her, a big, giant genie comes out and grants you a wish! And turns you into a magical girl!"

Ritsu grumbled and facepalmed hard over Yui's theory here. Mio chuckled nervously, knowing that Ritsu could get explosive during those moments when Yui is uniquely silly. Thankfully, Ritsu's focus would soon be elsewhere.

"Yeah, there's my character!" Ritsu said, while watching Madoka meet up with Sayaka and Hitomi.

"Wow, everyone has such colorful hair…" Yui observed.

"It's not hard to tell that this is an anime." Mio joked.

"But those three girls are a lot like us aside from that." Ritsu stated with a smile, pleased at the sight of Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi getting along well.

"Hey, Mugi, who's going to play that green-haired girl?" Yui asked, "She seems pretty important!"

"Yeah, if Yui and I are going to share a lot of scenes with her, I'd like to know too!" Ritsu chimed in.

"I thought our fellow graduate _Himeko Tachibana _would suit Hitomi Shizuki well." Mugi stated, "So I already asked her about it, and she said she'd love to play this role if Yui is Madoka."

"That's really good casting." Mio said, "I definitely see some similarities between Himeko and this Hitomi character."

"_Nice_, my character has the sparkle effect!" Ritsu exclaimed, as such sparkles came on the screen accentuating a sudden gesture by Sayaka.

The HTT girls then quietly watched the scene of Sayaka tickling Madoka.

"…So Ritsu's character is gay?" Yui asked, based on Sayaka expressing a desire to make Madoka her wife.

"**Y-Yui!**" Ritsu exclaimed in anger, while Mugi blushed with a blissful look on her face.

"W-well your character just proposed to my character, and everything!" Yui answered in reply.

"I-It wasn't a proposal, you dork!" Ritsu exclaimed, now blushing red, while grabbing hold of Yui and shaking her a bit, "I'm sure it was just a joke."

"It probably was just a joke." Mugi quickly interjected, "Besides, Sayaka has a big crush on a _male_ character in this movie."

"He better be hot!" Ritsu said with a big smile.

"_Oooo_…" Yui said, as she focused back on the screen, "I'd say the hottest character in this is Azu-nyan's!"

Now it was the scene where Akemi Homura, the mysterious new transfer student, walked into class.

"Wow, she has great screen presence." Mio said about Homura.

"She's downright scenery-chewing!" Ritsu exclaimed, "Yeah, Mio, maybe you couldn't handle playing her."

"This role…" said Azusa, her eyes swirling with excitement at the sight of her character on-screen, "Is going to be a wonderful challenge!"

The HTT girls then remained silent while watching the scene where Madoka and Homura head towards the nurse's office.

"He he!" Yui giggled, "It's cute how much those two characters are like Azu-nyan and me."

Azusa blushed over that, but didn't know what to say to it.

"Azusa's character is very mysterious." Mio stated, "Her warnings are like riddles."

"I guess that's _the dark and mysterious transfer student_ for you!" Ritsu stated in a very hammy and theatrical voice, causing Mugi and Yui to giggle a bit.

The HTT girls then quietly watched on, with Yui and Ritsu paying particular attention to the characters they would soon be playing. Soon it reached the scene where Kyubey calls out to Madoka.

"Heh" chuckled a teasing Ritsu, "This Madoka really is like Yui. Only Yui would listen to voices in her head like that."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" Yui asked, in an exaggerated crestfallen way.

"Wow, Azusa's character did a real number on that cat-like creature." Mio observed, "Is Homura _the villain_?"

"I-I don't have to play a villain, do I?" Azusa asked.

"Don't worry." Mugi stated, "Your character isn't really a villain."

"Hhmmm…" mused Ritsu contemplatively, "This show has a very intriguing narrative! It's hard to know what's_ what_ here!"

"That's one of the things I loved about it!" Mugi exclaimed.

"_Woah_, she just used a fire extinguisher and saved Madoka!" Ritsu shouted, pumping a fist at Sayaka's sudden appearance, "My character rules!"

Yui's eyes soon went wide in bewilderment over the SHAFT-y visuals.

"Wow, what a bizarre world." Mio exclaimed, as Madoka and Sayaka were sucked into a witch's barrier.

"Ha ha!" laughed Ritsu, "Those little creatures look like the guys on the Pringles box!"

"They're making me hungry!" Yui cried.

"It looks like _they_ are hungry for _you_, Yui." Azusa joked.

"**No**, I don't want to be eaten!" Yui cried, "I'm too young to die! Hold me, Ritsu! Hold me like your character is holding mine right now!"

Ritsu and Yui then held each other and pretended to be afraid, imitating what their characters were doing on-screen.

"Don't worry…" Mugi said with a knowing grin, "Help is on the way!"

The other HTT girls then blinked over what came next.

"Mugi wasn't kidding!" Ritsu exclaimed, "What a great entrance for your character, Mugi."

"The best is yet to come!" Mugi said with a wide smile.

The HTT girls then had their eyes glued to the screen, carefully taking in Mami Tomoe's first appearance, particularly her magical girl transformation scene.

"That's a great twirl she did." Mio stated, "Your character is very nimble and has such an air of refinement to her."

"She certainly is a lot like you, Mugi." Azusa said with a smile, while shooting a look over to Mugi.

"Thank you." Mugi said, blushing slightly.

"…Wheeee!" exclaimed an excited Yui, "Look at all those muskets!"

"Mugi's character is a one-woman war machine!" Ritsu shouted.

"Excellent action scene." Mio said with a smile.

"And she landed just like a cat!" Azusa exclaimed.

"And you're the perfect judge of _that_, Azu-_**Nyan**_!" Yui cheerfully joked.

"It's not hard to see why you like this show and this character, Mugi." Mio said.

"Yes, this particularly scene is when the show completely won me over." Mugi stated, "I'll admit that!"

"Oh look, Azu-nyan's character is back." Yui stated.

"Oooo… tense stand-off scene!" Ritsu, "Are we going to see two magical girls go at it?!"

"Not yet." Mugi said, "But don't worry, Ritsu. This show has many great action scenes!"

As the night went on, Mugi's comment would definitely prove to be true, at least in the eyes of her and her four dear friends.

_After Episode 2…_

"My mom… I mean, _Madoka's_ mom… seems pretty important." Yui said, "Who's playing her, Mugi?"

"Sawa-chan should!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Yes, I've already approached her about it, and she's very excited over getting to play this role." Mugi confirmed with excitement of her own.

"Wow, you're right on the ball, Mugi!" Azusa stated.

"Just like her character in this show is." Mio added in with a playful grin.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're the _real_ star of this show, Mugi." Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow, "My character is a bit mopey, while yours is just blowing _everything_ away!"

"Hey, at least your character gets to swing that fancy baseball bat!" Yui said.

"That's true!" Ritsu said with a grin, "I do like how Sayaka is quick to defend her friends, and support Mami. And she is courageous! I relate to her that way."

"I'm glad to hear it." Mugi said, "What do the rest of you think of your characters so far?"

"Homura is _so cool_…" Azusa said, "But I wish she was more open about her true feelings and intentions, whatever they are."

"He he!" giggled Yui, "That reminds me of a certain special someone."

"A-Are you saying _I'm_ like that?!" Azusa asked, with a touch of hurt and anger in her voice.

"You _were_, at one time." Mio stated, "But you grew out of it."

"Kind of like you yourself did, Mio." Ritsu added.

"Yes, we've all really grown as friends together." Mugi said cheerfully, "That's why I think this is a great movie project for us to work on! "

Mugi then turned her attentions to Yui.

"So, Yui, what do you think of your character, Madoka?" Mugi asked.

"She's a bit more laidback than I am." Yui answered, in a surprisingly thoughtful tone, "But she's fun-loving, and jumps into things pretty well. So she's like me that way! I'm a bit disappointed she hasn't become a magical girl yet, that's all. I mean, she's the titular character, isn't she?!"

"…Well, you'll probably need to be patient on that front." Mugi said, with a touch of nervousness, "But don't worry, your character has a lot of great moments over time."

"Anyway, time for the next episode!" Ritsu exclaimed, pumping a fist, causing Azusa, Mio, and Yui to cheer in turn.

"So are you all enjoying the show itself?" Mugi asked, with a smile of relief.

"Definitely!" Yui answered, "It's a really fun and colorful show."

"You should have told us about it before, Mugi." Mio stated with a smile.

"It's great that we all like it!" Azusa chimed in.

Mugi was very pleased. But knowing what happens in Episode 3, she was a bit worried that these sentiments would not remain…

_After Episode 3…_

An eerie silence permeated the entire room. Ritsu was still in open-mouth shock. Mio seemed petrified. Azusa seemed sad. Yui… was crying, loudly.

"W-why did that have to happen?!" Yui asked, as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"H-Hey now… it's just a TV show!" Ritsu piped up, although in a tone that betrayed how she was trying to calm herself as well as Yui.

"_That _scene must have been very tough for you to watch, Mugi…" Mio said in a deeply sympathetic tone, "At least when you watched it the first time."

"It was." Mugi admitted, "I mean, she was the character I identified the most with, of course. But at least it was a very memorable send-off! And she had some great scenes before it, right?"

"This isn't your typical magical girl show, is it?" Mio asked, with a touch of nervousness in her voice.

"No, but that's partly why I like it!" Mugi said, "It's very mature. And don't worry, it won't all be sad."

"…So stop crying, Yui!" Ritsu said, while shaking her crying band-mate.

Mugi grinned over that comment, knowing well what one of the main challenges of playing Madoka Kaname would be…

_After Episode 4…_

"Yeah, now _that's _more like it!" exclaimed Ritsu, pumping a fist, "Flying through the air, kicking butt, slicing and dicing the enemy… Take _that_ you witches! Ha ha ha ha!"

"You're really getting into this, aren't you?" Mio asked with a grin.

"Of course… my character is so much like me!" Ritsu shouted, "That's totally what I would have done myself! Well, except the fondness for classical music… I mean, a violinist?___Really?!_"

"Speaking of which, who's playing _him_?" Azusa asked, "He seems like a fairly important character."

"I have a distant relative who's a very good actor." Mugi answered, "His name is Itsuki Koizumi. I think he'll be perfect for this!"

"I'm a bit worried about my character." Mio said, "Now that we finally get to see her. I don't think she's much like me."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something there, Mio." Ritsu said, "We got through that Romeo and Juliet play together, right?"

Yui then yawned.

With it getting late, the HTT girls decided it was time to call it a night. They chitchatted a bit about the four anime episodes that just watched, and about the challenges that would come in successfully acting these roles.

They'd finish off watching the entirety of Madoka Magica on Saturday, taking many careful notes on their respective characters.

Mugi was so very happy that everybody was really putting their all into this. She couldn't wait for the filming of the live-action Madoka Magica movie to begin!

But there would be many challenges, some predictable and some perhaps surprising, to come…


End file.
